CodyxDawn: An unexpected love
by K9K1N6
Summary: Originally meant to be a one-shot, but I decided to turn it to a long story, also I'm okay with constructive criticism. Cody almost isn't doing well after TDWT, yet all changes when he goes to the zoo and meets someone he definitely did not expect to cross paths, especially if it's another contestant from Total Drama who he had not met before. by the way, drawing cover made by me.
1. An unexpected day

Many geeks aren't as well known as Cody, one of the known competitors in TDI and TDWT, despite not winning in either season of Total Drama some had questioned if he would ever come back for another season despite what the contracts say and even after TDPI ended no one is ever sure if there will ever be another season with or without Cody, that would be a different story to tell for another time for now we focus on how is it going for the famous geek's life... Not quite so well lately, the unlucky boy tried to live a normal life without anything that reminded him of his total drama experience, while Sierra wasn't around to be with him or in some other definition for some "stalking" him other fans would want to get his autograph or ask him certain questions about the show, heck even ones if the show would bring him back someday, Cody had always tried his best to avoid such crowd, even fangirls, almost a surprise really, the truth was that he would be daydreaming about Gwen since she broke up with Duncan, yet he is also doing his best to get over her considering the fact she wasn't into him.

Cody somewhat tries to change himself not trying to get another love interest on his life and thus planned to go for a routine to set out for his goal to be a game developer, yet he tries his best to get those thoughts about Gwen out of his head, but don't feel too bad about Cody really, one day he goes to a zoo to at least get out of his home at times despite the worrisome thoughts about "super" fans getting on his way, although not an animal person himself he did just thought it be something to do while he takes a break from studying his current works, he went from reptile sections to mammal sections, though it's no surprise how he would avoid going to bear sections considering his troublesome experiences with bears, interestingly enough he was in a section where he was able to see Fennec foxes, quite an interesting breed of foxes found in North Africa, heck it's also a bit of a popular exotic pet for some thanks to the internet, not that he wanted one though especially since he is ok with his pet dog Butch who he never mentioned before.

"Damn, they are so cute yet almost funny looking, no wonder people like them a lot" -said Cody with a chuckle.

Cody planned to go see a last animal section, until he turned and accidentally bumped to someone without seeing who it was, hopefully it's not like if it was painful or such.

"Oh my, I'm sorry" -said a girl

"Nah it's ok, I'm the one whose sorry, I didn't looked to where was i-"

As Cody turned his head up he paused as he saw a girl with light blonde hair, teal eyes, pale skin and she was kinda shorter than him, in a way he felt interested by her cute looks, yet he tried to resist his urges about wanting to date another girl, however he did had a thought about if he had seen her somewhere.

"H-Hi, my name's Cody" -the geek nervously said.

"Nice to meet you Cody" -the young girl giggled a little.

."Me too" he chuckled. "what's yours though?"

"My name is Dawn"

"Dawn? Wait a minute, weren't you one of the contestants from total drama revenge of the island?" -he asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that, but yes that's me"

The kid was surprised to see her, that explains why he thought he had seen her somewhere he really didn't expect to cross paths with either a participant from TDPI or TDROTI in this case, but he has heard a lot about her and even managed to see the few episodes she was until she was framed by Scott who was the reason why she was eliminated to begin with, he actually felt bad for her for that.

"Wow, it's a pleas- I mean it's an hono- I mean, well I just didn't thought I'd meet a participant from that season since I never did returned to the other ones" -he said smiling while trying to hide his nervousness.

"The other ones? What do you- Oh, you must be that Cody, no wonder that name sounded familiar"

"You know me as well?"

"Not entirely, I may had been on revenge of the island but I never did saw much of the previous seasons"

"I see"

"Yet I could feel that your aura is quite shy and even kind perhaps"

"My aura? Right, you can read people's auras that's awesome really, how do you do that?"

"Well that's something I prefer to keep as a secret, if that doesn't bother you"

"Oh, i-i'm sorry to ask I didn't thought it to be both-"

"Oh no no no it's ok I get that a lot really" -she said when she chuckled then Cody laughed a little too.

There was a short moment of silence as Cody scratched the back of his head while smiling with such shyness and Dawn was smiling timidly while looking in another way, just as the boy asked.

"So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well I came to visit the poor animals being here on the zoo"

"Poor animals? Why do you say that?"

"I just don't think they deserve to be stuck behind bars or glasses for people's entertainment they should be in the wild" the girl said as she got close to see the same spot where Cody looked at the Fennec foxes.

"Since you can sense auras I assume that some of them are sad right?"

"Not all of them, some are confused and others are used to live here as if it was there home" Dawn then sighed. "I still believe they should be back to the wild, to their true natural homes"

"Don't worry I think they'll do well here as long as there are people who care about them"

Cody gave a smile hoping to cheer Dawn up while patting her in the back, though this did surprised Dawn just like a jump scare, the geek got worried he might had spooked her off with a wrong move.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't meant to scare you off like that"

"It's alright I know you're trying to make me feel better I was surprised a little... Still, I wish people could understand how the poor creatures feel in here... I wished they did"

"I'm pretty sure some do"

"Hm... You think I'm weird right?" Dawn asked with a worrisome expression as she looked into his eyes.

"What?! No way, I believe you're amazing, I mean I never met anyone who can read auras and that's a neat gift if you ask me, plus it's alright for someone to care about animals and nature, especially for such a cute- I mean for someone like you hehe"

"Thanks, at least you don't seem to judging the book's cover first" -she said, after some silent seconds she gave a giggle.

"Hehe, what's so funny?" -he curiously asked while somewhat giving a small laugh.

"You kinda acting a little shy I can sense that, care to explain why?"

"Oh that, um, well, because, um-"

While Cody tried to speak up the right words Dawn giggled a little more and then she hugged him for a while, this surprised Cody though he'd never expected a pretty girl to like him all of a sudden, well of course there was Sierra but she did so in different way to say the least, after the short hug he did blushed and chuckled a little until he asked:

"Would you like to hang out with me?"

"to where exactly?"

"maybe to a beach that's nearby?"

"Hm, how about if we head to another path? where there is a forest, it's one where I enjoy going to"

At first when Cody heard about going to the forest he worried a little about encountering any bears or such, but knowing Dawn she definitely would love to go see her friends in nature and she didn't seem to have that many human friends, though she did seem to do well with Zoey, but that still didn't stopped the fact that not only does Dawn deserve to have a new friend but he also thought on giving himself one last shot to hang out or perhaps to date such pretty girl he has met, this is an opportunity he can't miss.

"You know what? Maybe going to the forest doesn't sound bad after all"

"Are you sure? I almost felt a small fear on you when I mentioned the forest"

"Nah I'm cool with that, besides it can't be that bad going there can it?"

"I guess not" -Dawn said, she did a small blush.

The two were about to begin leaving the zoo, Dawn got close to Cody and held his right arm to walk alongside him, Cody felt happy on his heart maybe life is giving him another good chance

"Okie dokie, lead the way"

"As you wish"


	2. Walking in the forest

From going to a zoo now Cody accompanies Dawn into a forest that wasn't so far from the town to say the least. The forest looked beautiful today with the sky being clouded that fortunately it wouldn't rain, not yet perhaps, as the place had a tranquil essence with it's serene wind blowing so lightly complimented with the singing of birds and the landscape of natural beauty that makes green look better than anything else. The two walked as Dawn felt a joy looking at the beautiful forest and felt like home, Cody seems to be doing well, sure the forest may not offer anything related to electronic devices, games or anything technological but did it truly matter now? not this time Cody would think, after all he is walking alongside with someone nice and pretty, however it is not their first date or it isn't considered a date since they barely just met but this wouldn't stop Cody from thinking on what he can do to impress Dawn, though nothing came to his mind other than talking in order to know each other.

"Never thought to be back into somewhere natural since the show, this time it feels nice" Cody said.

"Of course it does" Dawn replied. "Say, I still could feel that somewhere in your aura feels a little frightened about the forest, you don't have to tell me about it's just that I am concerned really"

"It's... Um" Cody was worried while scratching the back on his head, if he told Dawn about this that she may not like him, but despite that she can read auras and not minds it didn't stopped her from wondering. "Well the truth is that I had experienced some awful moments with bears, especially when one mauled me and I was injured badly"

"Oh my, so that's why you were worried about going to any forest"

"Yeah, I mean the forest ain't bad really, I just..." Cody sighed "I'm really afraid if any bear might attack me again, but I really don't want you to think I despise them for eternity"

Cody looked at Dawn as he was being sincere for the words he spoke, Dawn believed what he said when she saw his eyes and she definitely understood what he was trying to say as she replied.

"Don't worry Cody, I don't hate you for being afraid of those moments and how could I hate you for being attacked by one of them anyway?, that would sound like a ridiculous reason why to get mad at someone"

"Yeah that makes sense, I'm sorry if I didn't told you that when we were walking from the zoo to here"

"It's alright I understand why you didn't said anything about it, say would you like to visit my tree house? It's in here" Dawn asked with a gentle voice.

"Really? Didn't thought you'd have one but I'd be glad to do so" Cody replied with a smile

Just when they continued walking bushes were rustling from a distance, Dawn may not be surprised or afraid since she definitely has been in the forest thought it can't be said the same for poor Cody, it was a bear minding it's own business and seeking for food however this didn't stopped Cody from trembling with fear, Dawn noticed him and hold his right arm tight to calm him down.

"It's alright Cody, let's just walk away slowly, do not scream nor run" Dawn said with a soothing voice

It would seem like a very tough situation for Cody, he does know that Dawn could speak to the bear and perhaps convince him or her to leave them alone but he was still spooked about it. The bear just continued seeking for food in the bushes, thus giving the chance for them to just walk away the situation, Cody was surprised how did things came out..

"Holy heck, I thought bears could smell fear"

"That's a myth, they're harmless unless if felt threaten"

"But I wasn't any threat to the bear that attacked me in the show... Oh well, maybe there is a lot about bears that I don't know"

They've walked for nine minutes and fortunately they found Dawn's treehouse, it was a long tree and the branches were sturdy enough to hold the treehouse. Dawn would knock three times at a tree, Cody couldn't help to ask the girl why she did that until some a ladder came down from the treehouse, then the two climbed up to the treehouse and now they were inside; the place looked nice adorned with dream catchers, candles on the floor and prediction cards, but it also did had some furniture like a home would usually have, even there was a room with an entire bed, sheets and pillow, this definitely wasn't an ordinary tree house in Cody's point of view.

"Huh, I definitely did not thought your treehouse would look like this, it's awesome" The geek complimented with joy to the moon child's home.

"Hm? Oh, of course, thank you, you're the third person to say so" -Dawn replied with a smile.

"Yea- wait, third?"

"Yes, that reminds me, you're the third person who I might like being friends, the other two are Ella and DJ"

"No way, you know DJ as well? Damn you're full of surprises, though is that why you know me a little?" Cody asked while he was still surprised

"Not exactly, I did mentioned to you that I've seen some episodes of Total Drama and well he did kinda shown me some episodes"

"Makes sense, though by Ella do you mean The Ella from Pahkitew island? Not that I've met her or anything"

"Definitely, the three of us have a thing in common, we do enjoy the company of our wildlife friends"

"At least it's good to know you made friends"

"True, admittedly I'd love to see the friends I've made in Wawanakwa again they seem likeable such as Zoey, Mike, Cameron or B" Dawn said feeling a little nostalgic

"I can agree with that one, i also miss some of my buddies during the show, you know if we each came across path with our "Totally Dramatic buddies"" Cody chuckled a little as a joke. "perhaps we can introduce them to each other"

"I don't know, it seems a little difficult to make new friends, especially if some may be, well, not of your type" Dawn replied.

"I see, but it still might be a worth a try" Cody hoped to motivate her.

"I guess"

"That reminds me, when you knocked the tree three times and the ladder came down, how did that happened?"

"Oh! I almost forgot" she giggled a little "Berry, come over here"

From another room came a brown bunny, it looked cute and it came towards Dawn.

"Hello my adorable friend how are you? You little cute bunny" the moon child complimented Berry as if he were a puppy of a sort "Cody I'd like you to meet Berry, the bunny who did the work"

"He did that? I'm really am starting to wonder how many surprises you've got and heck I'm even wondering how did Berry do the ladder thing, anyways Hi Berry"

The brown fluffy rabbit was a little afraid when he saw Cody, just like meeting a stranger.

"Oh don't you worry Berry, Cody's friendly, hm, before I forget, here's your treat of hay and carrots you cutie" Dawn said as she fed her bunny the food

"He is cute, kinda wish my dog Butch would be like that, though he is kinda energetic and wouldn't let me do my work, can't blame him for being really happy"

"I didn't know you had a dog, what breed is he?"

"A German shepherd"

"That's nice, though you never mentioned you had a dog in the show"

"Hehe, no one would ask if I had a pet" Cody said with a laugh

"I'll be making some tea, would you like some?"

"Sure, it couldn't hurt to have a cup"

"Alright, though I'd love to hear more about your relationship with Butch after I've done making the tea"

"Will do"

This would be a fantastic moment for both Dawn and Cody, they just made a new friend in their life, they seem to take things nicely and now they're passing time with each other talking about things, not only would it be about Cody's dog Butch but also about anything really such as Cody's new dream to pursue, how Dawn met DJ and Ella and other more things, they laughed at whatever funny joke or moment they remembered, they sorta passed time with Berry and played a little with him, this talk would take two hours and a half, there hasn't been anything that troubled them at all, it would be the beginning of what could possibly be an unexpected love.


	3. Wondering

After some time passed since Cody stayed in Dawn's treehouse and talked with her, Cody checked the time on his watch from his left wrist it was already time for Cody to head back home and thus wondered if his parents were worried about him being away from his home for a long time.

"Hey Dawn"

"Yes Cody?"

"I'm gonna be heading home now, say would it be alright if I, um-" Cody was being a little nervous wanting to ask if he can see her again even though they seem to get along pretty well.

"It's okay if there is something you'd like to ask me, I'm listening" Said the light blonde girl nicely.

"Well, would it be ok if we see each other again tomorrow?"

"Really? Hm, not so sure, I need to check what plans I need to do"

"Oh I see hehe"

"I suppose I can call you or message you after I'm done checking"

"Sure, wait, you have a phone?"

"Of course, I may love mother nature and my natural friends, but that doesn't mean I don't use technology, well actually I barely use it" Dawn replied with a small laughter with honesty.

"Alright, I'll pass you my number then"

The two would then exchanged numbers and by then Cody would pick up his items to his backpack and headed to the treehouse exit, as he turned and said:

"I'll be seeing you soon right"

"Of course, I'd be glad to see you again"

"Very well, see ya then"

"Bye bye, oh wait I almost forgot" Dawn headed to a table and picked a map to give it to Cody.

"This will guide you safely back home, after all I did brought you here"

"Neat, thanks" Cody said with a smile "see ya"

Dawn just waved her hand goodbye to him as he climbed down from the ladder, once he left Dawn would be pulling a crank to lift up the ladder, she saw from one of the windows as Cody would look at the map and then he would walk back to reach the town.

The moonchild smiled for some time to the window as if she was daydreaming, of course she then headed make herself leaf tea, while she was waiting for the water to heat up, her bunny Berry came up to her lap while she gave a giggle and picked him up saying:

"Today it seemed so nice to talk to a new person doesn't it Berry ?" Dawn asked to her fluffy friend as the cute critter shrugged and smiled a little, thus making Dawn laugh a little.

"Yeah, I'd thought that Cody would be not really interesting, but he seems alright, I admit when he talked about how Butch seems to be one happy german shepherd who likes to play with his master, I liked how he described his cheerfulness, probably would like to meet him someday, not sure about his family though, it does worry me a little what they might think of me"

Berry looked at Dawn with a cute face that a puppy would do, making Dawn wonder:

"What's wrong Berry?... Oh, you're worried that I might like Butch more than you? No, I love all of my animal friends even you the same way" Dawn hugged her little bunny, then the teapot would do the sound it does when the water is ready, she then mixed the water with leaf tea, waited for the tea to cool down a little and she drank it, sometimes it be a sip by sip. As a surprise since after she finished it to later see what did the tea leaves had to show, Dawn saw what looks like a heart, which was something she'd never seen before in her lifetime.

"A heart?" She then made a scoff "that's really silly for me, I'm not looking for any romances... Unless if it means something else, like helping a friend seek true love? I'll see in time... Speaking of which I must check if I have plans tomorrow to see if I can hang out with Cody or not"

Dawn was checking a list of plans she had, however she was interrupted by Berry who would make some sounds as if he was speaking to her, but she got a little curious as she asked:

"What about the tea leaves?

The bunny would speak to her with his language if that's the term we can say for this case which then made Dawn made a shocked face:

"Cody? Would that explain why I met him? Hm, perhaps he does need help to find true love or something"

As Dawn said that, the little bunny made a giggle like sound as Dawn looked at him and asked:

"What are you laughing about Berry?"

The animal squeaked his words and then Dawn gasped:

"Wha- Me?! In love with Cody?! No no no no, we just met each other, how could I find him attractive all of a sudden" the moonchild said nervously as Berry laughed a little. "Come on Berry, that's just a coincidence that we met, we're only going to be friends, I mean he is quite a nice fellow and all, but I mean really, why you'd think that?"

Berry jumped into her arms, catching him and then gave a sigh.

"Anyways, I'll continue checking what plans do I have tomorrow, you go take a good sleep you little cutie" Dawn said as she put him to the floor and he hopped his way to another room, though she was looking at her to do list, it was odd for her that she was thinking about Cody, but she mainly tried to focus on another thing.

While with Cody as he was two squares close to his home he had a lot of things going through his head, especially since he met Dawn he just couldn't stopped thinking about her, he wondered if she would indeed call him or send him a text if she is okay with hanging around with him, but at the same time he was picturing how she looked at him with a good smile and how they talked to each other as he told to himself:

"Well I can't disagree that she seemed nice... And that she looked so pretty" he then sighed. "But what if she isn't interested on me, I mean she knows who I am by reading my aura and maybe I'm either not her type or she isn't looking for someone, hm, actually should I even try to get her to- no, wait a sec there Cody, right now is not the right time to seek love, you are working to make cool and interesting games for now" -Cody tries to convince himself to focus on not just what he might do best but also to do something he has dreamed to do. As Cody returned back home and took out the keys of his house to open the door, an adult German Shepherd came running to Cody and greeted him with whimpers and such as the geek laughed.

"Hey there Butch, how's the good boy doing?"

"Hello Cody, there you are" -said a woman around the ages of 40

"Hi mom"

"What took you so long, I was worried about what happened to you and heck even Butch here was worried"

"I'm doing fine mom trust me, I just-"

"Hey Codemeister" -said a man who was watching TV in the main room

"Hey dad, how was work?"

"Nothing changed really, as a boss who wants REAL news, my employees are just trying to make up stories and barely some get to bring me actual stories to put on the papers"

"He he, typical as usual" Cody replied

"Randall aren't you worried that Cody took a long time away in the zoo" -Cody's mother said

"Actually mom about that-"

"Eh it was probably nothing or maybe he watched the most interesting animal in the whole wide world"

"Well I did saw some animals, but the thing is that-"

"Well boy spill it out, what happened?" -Randall asked

"I met someone"

"Oh you met someone? Why didn't you called us to let us know?" -his mother asked

"Relax Barbara, the boy's got to have new friends once a while, who's the new buddy?"

"Well, her name is Dawn"

"Wait, you aren't going after a new girl are you Cody?" -Randall asked

"Not really, I mean we just met each other that's all, Oh and she's not just any random person, she also was in one of the Total Drama seasons after world tour"

""Another competitor? Why is it that you always make friends in reality shows I wonder?" -Barbara replied.

"It can't be that bad, in a way Cody's always making friends with celebrities" -Randall insisted.

"Only half good and half bad though" -Barbara added.

"The point is that she is nice and we're just going to be friends really, only that" -Cody chuckled a little.

"Just like with Gw-" -Randall was interrupted by Barbara as she said "Well it's good to know that you're making new friends, just let us know next time"

"Of course, will do... I'll be doing some homework in my room, I'll be there if you guys need me"

"You got it Codemeister" -Randall said

Just as Cody got to his room, unpacked some of his stuff and such, he then went to a window looking at the moon as he wondered if Dawn might even call him today, tomorrow or perhaps not, he gave a sigh as he made those thoughts. Meanwhile in the treehouse Dawn was in her bed some time ago, Berry would just get a little water before he headed back to sleep, but as such he heard his best friend sorta sleep talked as she said:

"That's so cute Cody"

Berry rolled his eyes, smiling just as he thought it might be when Dawn saw the tea leaves, he just jumped into the bed and made himself comfortable while trying to sleep alongside the moonchild.


	4. Just a walk in the park

The next day Cody would wake up, would take a shower, have breakfast with his parents and would check if there is any homework he has left to do which there wasn't, though he was given small chores to do in the house, even feeding dog food to Butch. By that time he wondered if Dawn has forgotten to reply to him or if she just didn't want to, this didn't stopped him from waiting for her answer. In Dawn's treehouse a similar routine went, however after Dawn did the chores to fix her treehouse she went to drink her tea, feed Berry and wrote messages to her parents and friends, now it was at that time when Dawn remembered that she was going to hang out with Ella and DJ at the part from which she thought on inviting Cody and thus she picked up her phone, texting him what she had in mind. Cody while passing time with Butch his phone vibrated and he saw a text message that said:

"Hello Cody, I'm going to hang out with Ella and DJ at the park, would you like to come?"

Not exactly what Cody had in mind but it might work considering that DJ may have more idea on what Dawn enjoys and how is she like really, he texted her back saying yes as he prepared himself to go for another walk and such, he then went to the kitchen to have a small meal, then to the bathroom washed his teeth and then he told to his parents he was going out to the park:

"What for Cody?" Barbara asked.

"To hang out with some friends"

"Even Dawn?" Randall wondered

"Yep, she invited me along with DJ and Ella"

"Hm, i don't know who Ella is, but I always did felt sorry for poor DJ on those challenges" -Barbara said

"Alright then Codymeister have fun with them" Randall said giving confidence to his son

"Thanks dad, see ya both later" -Cody replied with joy

"Do be careful and try not to take loooong time" Barbara said

Just as Cody left to walk, Randall was the most concerned about him way much more than Barbara, as Butch came to them the father said:

"I tell ya Barbara, I know Cody's out there to make new friends but what worries me most of the time is how he doesn't get any luck with the ladies"

"I wouldn't worry about him Randy, after all he did said he wasn't looking for any relation at all" Barbara replied to him

"Yeah but you know how Gwen treated him in the show, heck Sierra was waaay worst you should remember that"

"It's alright, so far Cody has taken it so well since we didn't mentioned both girls, yet you're always try the bring the past again"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just don't want the kid living his life being rejected a lot... I wonder if there is any of his drama friends who can train and bulk him up?"

It really comes to no surprise how Cody is dealing with the situation between him and Sierra, they had to move from homes in nighttime and hoping not to get her attention, of course they did thought of doing a restriction order to Sierra but Cody insisted it might things worst, so moving homes would be the best, they even told the movers not to tell anyone where were they moving. Cody felt bad about that happening but there were times when Sierra was getting freaky, he tried not to worry about that so much yet it wasn't as worst as accepting the fact that Gwen is not into him at all, even if he did got another shot he was worried that he might be the third unfortunate man to have a break up by whatever outcomes there might be. Cody while walking to the park, he was indeed thinking about those memories over and over, yet again he is doing his best to ignore them with all of his strength.

In the park Dawn was in a cafe talking with DJ and Ella while also holding Berry on her bag like if he was a chihuahua:

"Shoot, didn't knew Cody was around here, I thought he lived somewhere else but it might be good to see the little buddy again" said DJ with a smile while petting his pet bunny.

"Can't wait to meet him, it's always good to make new friends" Ella said with joy.

"Indeed" Dawn replied.

"So what did the tea leaves shown you this time?" DJ asked.

"Lately the tea leaves have been giving me some, well, different signs" -Dawn said.

"What kind of signs?" -Ella asked.

"Well..."

Dawn herself wasn't so sure if she should even say it, granted she knew that both Ella's and DJ's auras are kind to understand her and care about her, however she felt like she didn't want to give them ideas that she is looking for a romantic life or such, but she wouldn't lie to her friends neither would she want to keep any secrets unless if they're too personal perhaps, so she told them:

"Signs of love, maybe?, I can't make it clear exactly, first i saw a person, then a heart and just now before I got out of my treehouse, there was what I can see as a lake, I never got confused like this with the tea leaves until now"

"Person and heart, those two seem understandable" DJ said.

"Wait, could it be that life will grant you a Prince for your life just like how I met Topher?, that sounds romantic" Ella said.

"Sounds like that but think it might be a different message maybe I just need to help someone find love makes more sense, maybe Cody is in love with someone and may need my help, but only time and the universe will tell me" Dawn said.

"Can't argue with that" DJ agreed

"You're right, but it still can be a probabi- unless" Ella stopped for some seconds.

"Unless what?" Dawn questioned.

"Unless if Cody is the prince for your life" Ella thought.

"You too think that? Berry was the first being to think about such thing" Dawn said.

"I wouldn't be sure about that Ella, I don't think he has gotten over on dreaming to get a shot with Gwen, maybe it might be someone else" DJ said his answer

"At least that's a different answer, still I know that the universe has plans for each person, but I just don't think or believe that romance is something for my life, I love all my friends and I want to live a peaceful life, that's it" Dawn said sincerely

"We're sorry Dawn we didn't want to upset you or such" Ella replied

"I can't blame you two for thinking about such thoughts, I always appreciate your opinions, thoughts and care about my life, after all it's not like you two have done harm to me now have you?"

"It's very true, say isn't that Cody coming?" DJ said

As the trio saw him coming Dawn called for him and they waved at him to come over to the table they were at, it was interesting for Cody to see one of his known friends again being DJ, they may not have interacted with each other that much but they seem to be alright:

"What's up DJ? Glad to see you again" Cody said.

"Good to see you too bud" -DJ replied.

"And you must be Ella right?" Cody asked.

"Of course, it's a pleasure to meet Dawn's newest friend" Ella replied

"Hey there Berry, didn't see you in the bag" Cody told to the little brown bunny as the fluffy being just waved his pal at him, Cody then asked "So what are you three talking about?"

"About how beautiful will today be, about our beloved animals and planning to pass the day the four of us" Ella said.

"Really? What plans do you guys have?" Cody asked.

"Of course, we might go into the clothes shop, I kinda want to get myself some additional shirts along with Ella" Dawn said

"We also are going to check on the vet to see how are the animals there doing, I work there but as my schedule suggest it is not necessarily for me to work today though I still want to contribute with my actions whenever possible" DJ said

"I see, at least you got a job unlike me I still have to make some studies for my dream career" Cody replied

"Don't you worry I'm sure you'll make it" DJ replied

"Say why don't we have our meal here first and then we head to the mall, of course we'll still be talking about anything" Dawn said

"Yeah, let's see what's on the menu" Cody said as he grabbed one of the menus.

It wasn't an easy pick though, he might like candy a lot but he suddenly was worried about what the place had to offer, some are vegan food and others not, the only reason why Cody would be worried about this is that he thought that if he chose non-vegan food in front of Dawn, DJ or Ella they might not like him, especially Dawn; but there was still luck considering that there is pie, especially a raspberry flavoured one, that wasn't hard for Cody now as he liked that flavor a lot, quite a lucky fellow. The four friends would talk while they waited for their order, usually on interesting topics about the animals that DJ has seen in the vet, how did Ella met and fall in love with Topher which of course that might be an interesting story for another time and well even Cody asked for one vegan food which wasn't as bad, well almost. After their talk and had their food, they went to the mall for Dawn and Ella to check on what nice styles they got there while DJ and Cody waited outside and taking care of Berry, this would be a good opportunity to personally ask DJ what is Dawn like and what does she like:

"So DJ how long have you known Dawn?" Cody asked

"A couple of months really, at first I thought it a little strange that she read my aura but once I got to know her along with Berry she is a gentle soul and at least not a rude person" DJ responded

"Yeah, I mean she is so eccentric and, I guess that maybe amazing"

"True, so you two met in the zoo right? Why were you there though?"

"I guess I needed a break from my studies and... To get some thoughts out of my head, I'm glad to have known Dawn... She is..." Cody chuckled "unique and nice"

"Unique? Say, that sounds like you're into her" DJ said as Berry and Bunny squeaked with laughter

"Wait what?" Cody said surprised "um, well she does look pretty and is nice but I'm still thinking about-"

"Relax it's fine bro I won't tell her you are romantically into her"

"Really? I mean" he sighed "well you got me, but even if I did she definitely isn't on my reach"

"The Cody I knew didn't gave up that easily on Gwen, why not hang out with her more often, but take it nice and smoothly, otherwise that's when she'll think you're a bad kind of different"

"You think so? Man that sounds convincing, but I don't know"

In the meantime Dawn was in the changing room while Ella was admiring the cutest fashion the shop had to offer:

"Don't these dresses look so amazing?, they definitely look like those seen in the princess movies I've always watched" Ella said with joy.

"Seems like that way" Dawn said.

"True, although I can't get that thought out of my head, you know, the one about you finding love someday"

"I can't blame you for thinking about that since your aura seems really bright"

"Are you sure Cody isn't the one for you?" Ella asked.

"I guess not"

"You guess not?"

"I don't know, he is alright not exactly my type, I mean he might attract someone else"

"I wished I was the kind of person she would be attracted to, still she is so kind-" Cody said to DJ while they're still waiting outside for the girls.

"He is adorable as a child" Dawn said.

"With her sweet voice" Cody said.

"Though when he laughs or chuckles he looks funny with his good smile" Dawn said.

"That beautiful blonde hair of hers and..." Cody said.

"Just nice overall" Cody and Dawn said simultaneously.

"Isn't that adorable? You like him" Ella said

"Oh come on, well a little, I mean- I can't possibly-" Dawn tried to clarify things.

"It's ok Dawn, I won't tell him you have feelings for him" Ella said.

"Please don't tell him, maybe I do like him, but I'm really not prepared for anything like this" Dawn said feeling worried

"It's alright, after all time will tell if he also loves you" Ella wanted to give confidence to Dawn.

"Perhaps, not sure, you remember what DJ told about us when Cody wanted to flirt with Gwen" Dawn replied

"Maybe he didn't knew that Gwen is not the one for him, but maybe you"

"Are you sure it ain't another girl instead of me?... Well, the point is that Cody and I are friends only" Dawn said as she looked at the exit where Cody and DJ waited for them and then she gave a sigh "Maybe just friends".

 **Author's note: this was the most complex chapter to do, but nevertheless i'll still do my best to make the story be better with a definite romance vibe and interesting drama.** **wish me luck :).**

 **Also i did forgot to mention that from now on i'll be renaming Larry as Berry, mostly because of the fact that I forgot that there is Chris's plant Larry and plus I guess that Berry suits the little brown fella better.**


	5. A rose slowly blossoms

As Dawn and Ella got out of the fashion area within the mall and reunited with Cody, DJ and the bunnies, the group would just take a walk to wait for a taxi and get to the veterinary where DJ worked at, they would just meet other people and see their pets too, some were common house pets and little others were exotic animals like Fennecs or even a baby alligator. DJ finished what he could even if today it wasn't a day he was supposed to work by schedule his boss still appreciated his help nevertheless, as such the group was outside the veterinary.

"Well today it was a nice day, but I've got to go now" Ella said.

"Really? Where are you going now?" Cody asked.

"I'm heading back home and I'll even prepare myself for today's date" Ella replied.

"Exactly and it's with Topher" DJ added.

"I see, good for you Ella, hope you and Topher have a good time" Cody complimented nicely

"Thank you Cody, well I got to go prepare myself see all of you again, bye bye" Ella said while she is about to start singing.

"Bye Ella, take care" the three friends said.

As Ella walked and sang in her way, DJ also plans to leave to somewhere:

"I also need to head back home now, I've promised to momma i would help her do some chores in the home"

"Do what you have to do DJ, after all you're such a gentle soul to your mother" Dawn replied.

"Thanks Dawn, glad to see you again Cody I really didn't knew we lived in the same town" DJ said.

"Yeah who would have thought?" Cody replied.

"Gotta go now, see you too soon as well" DJ said.

"Bye DJ" both Dawn and Cody said as they waved goodbye to their big buddy.

Well, now it's just Dawn and Cody once again the geek would think, he then asked:

"So, mind if I come and walk with you?"

"I don't see the harm why not"

Even as they began to walk as Cody would hang along with the moonchild to whichever destination she wanted to go to it was going a little awkward in a a way because Cody was nervous, he really never passed this lot of time with a pretty girl like Dawn, he didn't quite know which words to say this time, he knew that maybe not even those "phrases" he believed might get girls attracted to him will work this time, but he didn't want the weird silence to go on either, so he has to improvise:

"It's a beautiful day ain't it?"

"It surely is... Cody, your aura is nicely gold but I do know that still deep down you're in love with someone" Dawn said.

"What? Well I did but..." He sighed "it's my aura that shows it right?" Cody wondered.

"I couldn't help but noticed that every time we're around you feel nervous and even sad about what's bothering you, it's about Gwen and Sierra"

Cody figured that at some point Dawn was going to notice this part of his aura that has haunted him for some time and even if she did brought it up she seemed sincere with her will to help him and well he can't lie to her even if he wanted to because she'd be able to guess that he is doing so, Cody began to confess:

"Alright you've got me, it's just that I never wanted to bring it up because I never thought it would matter and... Even I tried to ignore this issue often"

Dawn grabbed his hand while they still walked, Cody was surprised by this but he accepted it regardless plus Dawn looked at him with concern and care about his state, they're even close to reach to the forest so he had to start:

"I still do love Gwen but suddenly for the first time in my life I felt discouraged on willing to talk to her even if it did looked like I had a chance, although I'll admit I actually thought she was going for Cameron but I can't tell if that's real or not, regardless about that I've felt like if I ever tried again she would get really annoyed and tell me to beat it"

"I can understand why you felt that way but I do also think that it might be because you've shown too much obsession to her, I do believe time and the universe will tell who will you love soon you only got to be patient" Dawn replied

"I know, it's just... I can't get over that easily... Now as for Sierra I want to treat her as my best friend because not only because she led me to the finals on world tour but even if she does have an obsession with me she's still a human being I only just wished I had the right words to convince her that she is my best friend, many people even my parents suggested that I should have a restraining order against Sierra but what good will that do? Even if it did made Sierra to stay away from me it still feels wrong to do so"

Dawn admired the sincerity of his words when he spoke that, she still wants to help him feel better so far she knew that even if what Cody said doesn't have a proper solution yet it's still nice to talk about. Suddenly since they got into the forest Dawn noticed a beautiful lake on her right, the sun wasn't fully set yet as the light made the water look spectacular at that moment, Cody also noticed this too and he even looked at Dawn on how she was impressed with such beautiful sight, although he did met Dawn a day, he still couldn't stop to feel he liked her of all a sudden but wasn't sure if he was ready to fall in love again with someone else. Although Dawn did remember that this was one of the signs that the tea leaves shown her maybe it was clear that she had to help Cody about his love thoughts yet she knows that something else is missing, a piece that defines Cody's current state but it was all clear when she figured:

"Cody"

"Huh? Oh, yeah the lake looks really beautiful" Cody got a little distracted with the lake though.

"It's not about that, your aura... It's..." Dawn was nervous all of a sudden .

"What about my aura?" Cody asked.

Dawn saw his aura turning pink this could only mean one thing, he was in love now, there clearly was no one else with them but she did realized that maybe Cody has fallen in love with her. Dawn herself wasn't to sure if she is into Cody she likes him alright but she didn't want to rush their relationship like that, but it is clear that the tea leaves may have shown what the universe had planned for her, the only thing to do is to let it blossom in time, she began embracing this belief and she surely did liked Cody so far it's just the matter of time to see if they're truly meant to be together or not. Dawn then hugged him gently, Berry who was still in Dawn's bag noticed this and just smiled as his guesses were right, Cody hugged her back too but he still was concerned about what she was about to say of his aura:

"Dawn, is something alright? What about my aura?"

"Hm? Of course, it's beautiful now, shining brighter like the sun" Dawn said with a smile.

"Oh, that sounds nice, thanks" Cody said as he chuckled

The two would still look at the lake while the sun slowly sets, that's when Cody thought and said:

"Dawn, thanks for listening to me"

"Anytime, after all it is good to talk about things and let them out" Dawn replied

"Yeah... Say, do you... Do you have plans tomorrow?" Cody asked.

"Not any I could think of, what about you?" Dawn asked too.

"Not even me... Do you want to hang out with me tomorrow?"

"That sounds nice, of course I will"

Cody was surprised she accepted his proposal, he actually is glad to pass time with her and he now does want to, but he still wanted to hold his excitement there as he didn't want to make it look obvious, but Dawn did knew how he felt and she surely was fine with it, after all she is willing to let it grow in time..

The two would continue walking through the forest seeing the wonders there are in the forest, talking about their lives a little more and even they would be holding each others hands. They also would get into Dawn's treehouse as Cody would agree to come up there with her too, Dawn would also make tea for both of them, Berry would just bounce around the room and Cody had some curiosity in his eyes as he asked to the adorable moonchild:

"Say Dawn, I was kinda wondering this for some time but why did you participated in Total Drama for? I mean you're not the kind of person who looks greedy for money or seeks fame"

"Well money and fame aren't my things true, but if I had won the money I'd would had use it to make a sanctuary for many beloved animals even those who were exposed to the radiation in Wawanakwa" Dawn replied.

"At least that's a nice purpose, I've always heard that some contestants had really weird or just ridiculous reasons" he sighed "maybe even I had a ridiculous one"

"Wanting to feel like you belong to a group of people isn't truly a ridiculous nor dumb reason why to join the contest although surely you did wanted fame which there's that but your aura clearly shows your gentle part of wanting to hang around with people and if possible to even help them just like what you did for Gwen when she was into Trent" Dawn complimented the geek.

"I guess, although I admit I still got fame just not in the way I hoped it be, I was still into Gwen more than into Sierra or any fangirl honestly" Cody said and laughed "at least I know why you aren't into fame at least"

Dawn would smile hearing laugh, she did passed him his tea and while he thanked her for the tea and was drinking the tea by small slips and trying to blow the tea to cool it, she giggled and Cody laughed a little too until try both began to laugh. The blonde haired hippie would get close to him and give him a gentle hug that Cody did not see it coming, he was surprised again but then he hugged her back which he almost was squeezing her:

"Oh Cody" she giggled "you're squeezing me too tight"

"I'm sorry" Cody.

"It's alright, really glad you're feeling alright... Do you still have time to stay?" She asked.

"Let me check" Cody would see the time on his phone "well I actually got to go now, my parents especially my mother will be wondering where I am"

Dawn giggled a little as she said to him:

"I can almost relate to that"

Cody was preparing to leave, picked up his stuff, petted Berry while telling him goodbye and he along with Dawn were in the entrance:

"So will I truly be able to see you again tomorrow?" Cody asked.

"Of course, you're my newest best friend" Dawn replied.

"I promise I'll bring you something" Cody smiled with his answer

"Cody you don't need to, I'll still care about you because you're my friend" Dawn said as she blushed

"I know, but it still be a nice thing I can do for you since you did a lot for me" Cody replied

"I see... Well, I'll be seeing you soon Cody and... Take care" Dawn said as she kissed him in the cheek, almost making him blush too

"I-I-I'll see you too hehe, bye Dawn" Cody said timidly once again even though he really wasn't much of a shy person

"Bye Cody"

As Cody left her treehouse, Dawn was holding her bunny Berry and she was also wondering if this is what she wanted to do with Cody, she'll always enjoy and care for mother nature and it's creatures yet somehow she still wonders if Cody should be part of her life even when has been growing to like him and such.

 **Author's note: Indeed it took me much time to make this chapter, i actually hope you forgive me for taking too long, although i can't guarantee that the next chapters will be made quickly after all it takes time to make new chapters, regardless i still hope you enjoy this lovely fan story and see where it goes :).**


End file.
